


'Pool

by I_cannot_think_of_a_name_for_my_account



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_cannot_think_of_a_name_for_my_account/pseuds/I_cannot_think_of_a_name_for_my_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadpool and Spidy are bros. They like to hang out sometimes on rooftops and talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Pool

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It Only Hurts if You Think of Me.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898318) by [CopicsForNameless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopicsForNameless/pseuds/CopicsForNameless). 



Deadpool and Spiderman sat on a rooftop in the middle of the big apple. Crime was low so they decided to just hang out and talk. Spider-Man was doing a reenactment of something that had happened in school earlier that week and Deadpool was commenting every once and awhile.

After a few hours of 'Pool and Spidey talking and just being bros. Deadpool realized the fic was going absolutely nowhere and pointed one of his many guns at the author. Spider-Man looked confused and startled, looking the same direction Deadpool was looking, subsequently at the author, and seeing nothing new or of any interest. Deadpool then cocked the gun.

"End the fic now or I will shoot."

The author then wet her pants and ended the fic.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> IDK


End file.
